Lonely
by Ryu Kago
Summary: Kesepian... itulah yang dapat kurasakan. Semua temanku pergi, meninggalkan aku sendiri. Apa salahku hingga aku mendapat musibah seperti ini...? / First Angst!


Ryu : First Angst~ :-D

Len : Oi, Ryu...

Ryu : What's up?

Len : Your Doll...

Ryu : O IYA! *digampar* Iya, aku akan update besok...

Miku : Wah, nih anak sudah mulai berani membuat Angst, dan death chara ya...

Ryu : _Urusai!_ Sudahlah, silahkan baca saja ceritanya~ ^-^

* * *

**Lonely**

**Disclaimer : Story by Ryu Kago ; Vocaloid by Yamaha Corporation & Crypton Future Media**

**Warning(s) : OOC, AU, Typo(s), Death Chara, dll**

_Kesepian... itulah yang dapat kurasakan. Semua temanku pergi, meninggalkan aku sendiri. Apa salahku hingga aku mendapat musibah seperti ini...?_

Len Kagamine, seorang anak remaja berumur 14 tahun sedang menatap layar laptopnya dengan pandangan hampa. Dilihatnya daftar chat box di akun Facebook miliknya tiada henti.

'_Semua off, ya? Ternyata mereka tidak bisa dihubungi...'_ Batinnya dalam hati.

'_Ayolah Len, kau tahu mereka tidak mungkin bisa berkomunikasi lagi denganmu, sadarlah...'_

Dia hanya mengambil headphone kesayangannya dan memakainya di atas kepala, lalu menyalakan lagu kesukaannya pada laptop hitam yang selalu setia menemaninya.

"Hahaha... ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku merasa aneh?", katanya disertai dengan tawa yang dipaksakan. Sebenarnya, dalam hati dia merasa hatinya sakit. Kesepian dan merasa rindu dengan teman-temannya.

'_Oh, ayolah... jangan lembek begini! Kamu kan cowok...'_

Tapi tangannya bergetar ketika mengucapkan kata-kata itu di dalam hatinya. Dia pun segera mengecek beberapa akun lainnya.

'_Ayolah, kamu masih bisa bermain game dan mendengarkan musik, kan? Itu akan menghiburmu...'_

Tapi dia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Rasa pedih di hatinya terus mengiris hatinya.

"Ayolah, Len! Kamu sepertinya harus tidur sebentar...", katanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia pun merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur dan mencoba menutup matanya. Tapi, setiap kali kegelapan itu menyelimutinya, bayangan akan kejadian 'itu' terus membayanginya.

"TIDAK!", seru Len keras. Dia melempar bantal dan gulingnya menjauh dari tempat tidur. Keringat dingin bercucuran keluar dari kulit putihnya. Matanya membulat mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

Yah... kejadian yang membuatnya cukup, tidak. SANGAT frustasi dan sedih sampai sekarang.

~~~...~~~

"Hei, kamu bisa ikut pergi berjalan-jalan bersama kami?", tanya seorang anak laki-laki yang memakai jepit rambut, sebut saja Rinto, pada seorang anak berambut _ponytail _ yang tidak lain adalah Len.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tidak bisa. Orang tua-ku pasti tidak akan memperbolehkan aku pergi hanya bersama teman-temanku..."

"Ayolah, _Onegai~_" Kali ini Miku, seorang gadis manis berambut tosca yang meminta.

Tapi, tidak seperti biasanya, Len tetap menggeleng. Padahal biasanya dia paling tidak bisa menolak permintaan gadis itu.

"_Gomen ne... _Aku memang tidak bisa pergi...", katanya dengan nada menyesal.

"Yah, tidak apa-apa sih... Ya sudah. Semoga kamu tidak bosan di rumah, dan jangan pernah tinggalkan laptopmu!", seru seorang pemuda dengan syal berwarna biru yang bernama Kaito.

"Iya, aku akan selalu ada di dekat laptopku. Hubungi aku kapan saja!", jawab Len sambil tertawa kecil. Dalam hati ia senang, memiliki teman-teman yang begitu perhatian dengannya.

Itulah kejadian seminggu lalu, saat teman-temannya hendak pergi berlibur ke luar kota.

~~~...~~~

Air mata Len mengalir deras. Hatinya sakit ketika menatap ketiga makam dengan nisan bertuliskan nama ketiga temannya.

Dikabarkan bahwa mobil yang dikendarai ketiga temannya itu tertabrak kereta api. Semua penumpang, termasuk supir mobil tewas tertabrak.

Hujan mengguyur suasana pemakaman yang diiringi suara isak tangis semua orang yang hadir.

Len hanya bisa jatuh terduduk. Kakinya begitu lemas melihat teman-temannya yang sudah tiada. Dia memeluk erat bungkus plastik berwarna hitam yang dibawanya. Sambil terus menangis keras, dia mengelus nisan yang bertuliskan 'Kaito Shion' itu.

"Aku selalu membawa laptopku. Hubungi aku kapan saja...", katanya sambil mengeluarkan benda yang ada di dalam bungkus plastik itu yang tida lain adalah sebuah laptop hitam kesayangannya.

Dia pun bangun dari tempatnya dan berusaha tersenyum, tapi itu sulit sekali. Hatinya terasa teriris ketika melihat ketiga makam itu. Rin, kakak kembar Len menepuk pudak adiknya itu.

"Sudahlah, relakanlah mereka. Mereka pasti sedih melihatmu seperti ini...", bisik Rin pelan. Len menghapus air matanya da berjalan ke arah nisan bertuliskan 'Miku Hatsune'.

"Miku-chan... Kenapa kamu meninggalkan aku? Bukankah kamu berjanji, kalau kamu akan terus bersamaku?", katanya sambil terus berusaha menahan tangis dan tetap tersenyum.

Tapi hatinya begitu sakit melihat nisan itu. Lagi-lagi ia jatuh terduduk sambil meremas tanah yang ada di bawahnya.

"Kenapa... kenapa kalian meninggalkan aku...", katanya dengan suara parau.

Len pun menengok ke belakang dan menatap nisan yang bertuliskan 'Rinto Kagami'. Air matanya tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Dia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Seandainya saja aku ikut dengan kalian... seandainya saja aku tidak menolak ajakanmu, Rinto...", katanya lagi.

Semua orang yang menghadiri upacara pemakaman itu sudah pergi. Di sana tinggal Len seorang yang masih menangis menatap ketiga makam temannya. Dia tidak peduli tubuhnya disirami air hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras.

~~~...~~~

Di sinilah Len saat ini, sedang menatap hampa ke arah layar laptop-nya sambil mengenakan headphone. Dia terus menatap layar laptop kesayangannya itu, seakan sedang menantikan sesuatu. Di layar laptopnya itu, terlihat sebuah akun yang biasa disebut 'Facebook'.

'_Kamu tidak boleh begini terus! Ayolah, kamu tahu mereka sudah tiada. Untuk apa kau menunggu mereka online?'_

Len menampar pipinya sendiri. Dia tidak dapat lagi menahan tangisnya. Air matanya sudah tak dapat ia bendung lagi. Saat ini wajahnya sudah basah oleh air mata. Tangannya meremas selimutnya hingga berantakan.

"Miku... Kaito... Rinto...", katanya dengan suara parau "Kenapa kalian meninggalkan aku..."

Len menatap ke layar laptopnya. Foto mereka berempat yang sedang tertawa bahagia yang selalu diabadikan Len di dalam laptopnya.

'_Aku merindukan kalian... saat-saat kita tertawa, bercanda, bermain, bahkan menangis dan menderita. Aku ingin selalu berada di sisi kalian...' _

Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Len. Senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan itu perlahan memudar dan berganti menjadi isak tangis. Len pun mengulangi perkataannya pada upacara pemakaman teman-temannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Aku selalu membawa laptop-ku. Hubungi aku kapan saja..."

Len menangis sejadi-jadinya di bantal kuningnya setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu sambil terus menyesali kematian ketiga temannya itu.

* * *

**The End**

Ryu : Akhirnya, fic yang dikerjakan subuh-subuh selama setengah jam ini selesai juga. Gimana? Angst-nya terasa tidak? Gomen ne kalau kurag terasa, maklum... First Angst...

Rinto : Oi, author! Kenapa namaku menjadi 'Kagami' sih?

Ryu : O iya, karena nama keluarga Rin dan Len sudah Kagamine, jadi nama Rinto pun aku ganti *seenaknya main ganti nama*. Kan Rinto teman Len, bukan saudaranya.

Rin : Dan peranku sedikit ya... Fic ini juga amat teramat singkat...

Ryu : Iya, Gomen ne... Habis dikerjakan larut malam (jam 2 pagi) karena belum bisa tidur...

Kaito : Okay, anyway... Review, please? ;-)


End file.
